


There's a storm you're starting now

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Clubbing, Drinking, Drug Use, Kurapika in a dress, M/M, Mention of loss of virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Slight Violence, Trans!kurapika, im sorry, sex slavery implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I let him climb inside my body and held him captive in my kiss." </p><p>Kurapika and Leorio are on a dangerous mission. One that involves them being undercover and Kurapika in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a storm you're starting now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I was listening to music and came up with this. Let me know if I forgot to tag something. Let me know what you guys think. Also, Kurapika is trans in this, but it's not really discussed or mentioned. I feel like this fandom needs more trans!kurapika fics. I really enjoy them. Also, I have a headcannon that Kurapika's eyes turn red when he feels extream pleasure. Which he only gets when with Leorio.

Kurapika stood leaning against a wall. The dress he had to wear feeling to short. Too revealing for his taste. Too much of the chest he so despised was being shown. The high heels hard to walk in and this whole situation just uncomfortable. He spotted Leorio making his way through the crowded club. In his hand was two drinks. He got over to Kurapika, handing the blond his drink. The blond glared at him and took a sip, shivering at the bitter taste. Leorio leaned over so his lips were next to Kurapika's ear. It was necessary with the fact they were on a mission and the clubs music was pretty loud. Kurapika shivered a bit, eyes looking over at Leorio.

“I'm sorry about this.” Leorio whispered. Kurapika rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to touch them. He hated makeup and the eyeliner he was wearing bothered him beyond belief. “I needed to do this mission and we could only get the guy if I had a hot girl. You are the only person I know whose body can charm.” Kurapika pushed off the wall, looking at Leorio.

“It's fine, but you owe me. Big time.” Kurapika said. Leorio nodded his head. He placed his hand on Kurapika's shoulder, guiding Kurapika toward a room in the back of the club. Kurapika gulped down his drink, closing his eyes at the feeling of it burning his throat. He stumbled due to the dizziness and his heals. Leorio wrapped his one arm around Kurapika's waist, still keeping his hold on the blond's shoulder.

“Hey careful! You're gonna regret that in the morning.” Leorio said, help Kurapika toward the back. He hated when the blond was so reckless. He could understand why he had done it though. They didn't know what this creep might try or how far they would have to go to get the jump on him.

“If I didn't I might also regret it.” Kurapika said, words a bit jumbled. Leorio frowned, but pushed on. Both of them wanted this night to be over with. Leorio got to the room, walking up to the guard. The guard looked Kurapika over, smirking. Leorio gritted his teeth, he hated the way that sleazy guy was looking at Kurapika. The blond was leaning on Leorio, breathing hard. It was clear he was drunk though Leorio was sure he was acting more then anything. The guy moved aside, letting them in. Leorio walked in, almost dragging Kurapika. He seen the blond smile a bit, tell him this was an act. He needed to act like he was out of his mind. Once they were in the room Leorio crinkled his nose. The room smelled of alcohol and drugs. The man was middle aged and definitely who Leorio and Kurapika were looking for. Kurapika rubbed his elbow on Leorio's side. That was the signal. Leorio pushed Kurapika on floor, holding him by his hair. The man looked Kurapika over, paying extra attention to the blonds milky thighs.

“Have you tried her?” The man asked. Leorio smirked, pulling a bit harder at her hair. A whimper escaped the blond.

“Of course. I was the one who took her virginity.” Leorio said, running his hand along Kurapika's face.

“Does she scream?” The man asked lighting a cigarette. Leorio moved his hand down, putting it between Kurapika’s legs.

“Sometimes, but if you touch her just right she sings like an angel.” Leorio said, moving his hand. Kurapika released a high pitched moan, closing his eyes. Leorio felt sick at this. Were girls really treated like this? He felt bad for having to be so rough with Kurapika, but he needed a chance to take this guy out. “If you'd like I can let her work her angelic mouth to show you her worth.” Leorio said. The words tasted bitter in his mouth. The man seemed to like the idea. Leorio backed up, standing against the door. He reached behind him locking the door. The bodyguard couldn't get in this way and they could do what they had to. Kurapika crawled over to the man, undoing his pants. In this moment he was glad he drank that drink down. It made this a bit easier. Kurapika opened his mouth, feeling the man shove his dick into the blonds mouth. Tears came to the corners of his eyes. He noticed Leorio going up behind the man knife in hand. Leorio clamped his hand over the man's mouth, slitting his throat. Kurapika bit down on the mans dick, drawing blood. He pulled away, spitting it out.

“Disgusting.” Kurapika said plainly. He backed up, sitting on the other couch in the room. Leorio walked over sighing.

“Glad that's done.” He said. Kurapika nodded his head. He reached out, picking up one of the pills from the tray on the table.

“This guy's got some good stuff.” Kurapika said, looking at Leorio. He stuck his index finger up, beckoning Leorio over to him. The dark haired male walked over. “Stick your tongue out.” Kurapika said. Leorio stuck his tongue out, feeling Kurapika press the pill to his tounge. The blond watched him swallow down the pill. A warm tingling feeling spreads through Leorio’s body. He looks into Kurapika’s eyes, watching the blond slowly place a pill on his own tongue. He looks into Leorio’s eyes.

“You sure you aren’t some kind of temptress?” Leorio asked, laughing a bit. His head felt light and he sees what Kurapika meant by the good stuff. Kurapika laughs and it sounds like such a tantalizing sound.

“Nope. I’m just really fucked up in the head.” Kurapika said, his words slurred, pointing at his own head. The blonde leans his head on the couch, laughing. “That’s what I get though. Staying in those gritty nasty places has a habit of really screwing you up.” Kurapika looked at Leorio. Leorio walked over picking Kurapika up.

“There is nothing wrong with your head.” Leorio said, lying Kurapika back on a bed. The blond watched Leorio, slowly undress him. Kurapika was happy to get out of this stupid dress. He hated it anyways. Kurapika reached out and pulled Leorio on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Leorio.

“The pills make it feel even better. It's like you're on cloud nine. Wanna try me doctor?” Kurapika asked, drawing out the last word. Leorio isn't sure if it's the drugs kicking in, but the room gets hotter when Kurapika says those words. Leorio doesn't even notice the way his hips are moving against the blonds. Everything is a huge blur and Leorio isn't sure when it happens, but before he knows it he and Kurapika are completely undressed. The room seems to be burning hot and his heads spinning. He fingers Kurapika, making sure to prepare the blond good. The blond moans and moved his hips, crying out Leorio's name. He watches the blonds toes curl when he touches a certain spot and it makes him drive his fingers in harder, deeper. “Leorio, Mmm can you do something for me?” Kurapika calls out. Leorio looks at the blond whose eyes are red and glazed over with lust.

“Hm what is it? Anything for my prince.” Leorio says. Kurapika smiles at being called a prince by the older male. The way the dark haired male is moving his fingers inside Kurapika he feels like a prince.

“Can you, ah god fuck, use your mouth?” Kurapika asks, moaning and panting between words. Leorio smiles.

“Gladly.” The dark haired male says, bending down to let his mouth run wild on the other. Kurapika grips Leorio's hair, moving his hips. He leans his head back, screaming out how good it felt. Of all the times he's been fucked, all the men he's had to fuck to get his families eyes, get info on the phantom troupe. None of those sleazy fuckers had went down on him. He didn't enjoy or was proud of the things he had to do to get what he wanted, but the least they could do was be good. Most were too rough or just boring. They weren't anything like Leorio. Leorio knew where to touch, his mouth felt like heaven. Just his fingering alone made Kurapika almost cum. Leorio moaned at the taste of Kurapika. The blond tasted like milk and honey. Leorio couldn't get enough. He could tell from Kurapika's reaction that no one had ever went down on him before. The blond kept squirming and moving around. Leorio smiled at him. Kurapika grabbed him pulling him up.

“Please just fuck me into the mattress.” Kurapika's words were slurred from the mix of alcohol he'd drank earlier and the pill he took before they came in the room. Leorio's head was a bit in a fog as well and everything was too hot. Leorio thrusted into Kurapika, watching the blonds face twist in pleasure.

“Fuck Kurapika.” Leorio cursed, bracing his hands on either side of the blond's head. He began thrusting hard, taking in everything Kurapika had to give. Kurapika dug his nails into Leorio's back, moaning.

“Leorio! Harder fuck me harder!” Kurapika said, feeling Leorio lift his hips to get a better angle. The dark haired male began pounding him, earning high pitched moans from Kurapika. Leorio sat up pulling Kurapika into his lap. The blond moved his hips in time to meet Leorio's thrusts. Kurapika was the first to reach his climax, calling out Leorio's name. The dark haired male came soon after, letting out a low growl. The two fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning they would part, like they often did. This night would be added to a collection of many others.

When morning light comes Kurapika for the first time in his whole life can't just leave. Mostly because he has no clothes. Leorio offers to get him some and comes back to find the blond sitting on the bed still naked. He gives the blond a bag. Kurapika takes it quickly getting dressed.

“You know you don't have to live like this?” Leorio says. Kurapika arches a brow. “Always running.” Kurapika walks over, putting his hands on Leorio's cheeks.

“You and I are totally different people. You have nothing to run from.” Kurapika says, kissing Leorio's lips one more time before pushing past him. He looks back smiling. “Plus you're the doctor. Maybe someday you patch up all these bruised and broken parts of me.” Leorio smiles when Kurapika says that.

“I look forward to that challenge.” Leorio says. Kurapika turns on his heels and walks out. Leorio sits down, looking at his hands. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “Why do you always run from me of all people though?” He asked quietly. He knew no one would hear him and that was for the best.


End file.
